Hanamiya Miho
Hanamiya Miho (花宮 美穂 Hanamiya Miho) is a main character from Noble Pretty Cure. She's the cure who represents leadership and uses a long spear as weapon. Appearance Miho has long black hair and orange eyes. Her hair is long and very straight. She often seen wearing an orange sabrina top with long puffed sleeves and brown medium skirt. She also wears black shoes with gold stuts. Cure Arpone has white hair and orange eyes. Her hair become longer and tied into a bun with two long hair that sticks out. Personality Miho is born a leader. As the heir of Hanamiya Shrine, she's trained many things since little and good at them. She's very nice and gentle, along with being very beautiful, she's adored by many students. Girls and boys. Her upperclassmen really adored her and her underclassmen respect her very much. Though, she is pretty sarcastic sometimes. She's also able to feel the presence of supernatural beings around her. She gained the nickname "Flower of the Dawn" from many students. Surprisingly, she's very close with Yuuki and Sora even when they are in different grades. Background Flower of the Dawn Miho excels in many traditional arts. Calligraphy, tea making, kimono wearing, traditional dancing and music, flower arranging and many others. With her oriental beauty, students gave her this nickname. It was when Miho is still in second grade of junior high school. Yuuki's friend was bullied by a group of gangsters. Nobody dare to stop them since they are very strong. But, Miho step out and rescue Yuuki's friend by using martial arts to defend them from the gangsters. After that, Miho came back to school, clean as if untouched by gangsters. Hanamiya Shrine In her family tradition, the family shrine, Hanamiya Shrine, will be given to the eldest daughter of the family. The eldest son will be given the family's company and allowed to reach education as high as possible before their father dies. Miho, the eldest daughter, will be given the shrine. When her mother passed away, the shrine will become hers and her responsibility. She's limited in gaining high education. Becoming a Cure Miho's home was attacked by a weird snake monster. She face it after taking her training spear and found two girls fighting it. Not knowing who they are, she want to be the one who defeat it for the sake of her family. Even though its hard, her will awaken her power and she transform into a cure. Cure Arpone Cure Arpone (キュアアルポン Kyua Arupon) is Miho's alter ego as a pretty cure. She's the cure that blessed with the power of Garnet Element Stone and represents leadership. She used a long spear as her weapon. Transformation "Activate! Pretty Cure, Royale Assemble!" is Cure Arpone's transformation phrase. She took out her Element Jewel and Noble Armor. She put the jewel into the middle of the Noble Armor shield brooch and shouts "Activate!". Then, the jewel will shine & clicked. The shield armor will floats and turned into an orange light. Then, she shouts "Pretty Cure Royale Assemble!".The orange light will wrap her body and become orange light base dress as she floats. Her body will be wrapped in a huge flower and when it blooms her clothes are formed and she will floats in the air. Then, she will twirl to the ground as her shoes formed and she spread her arms as the gloves formed. Then, the orange light will wrap her clothes and create the armors and the brooch. Her hair will turn orange light and becomes long and the orange light will tie it into a half bun. She opened her eyes and do her speech and pose. Attacks Main Attacks= *Raging Spear *Gaea Leadership *Flore Comantem |-| Sub Attacks= *Garnet Claw *Long Spin *Leader's Trigger *Linbu Flower |-| Group Attacks= *Royale Transcend *Heaven Reincarnation *Hellish Abyss Etymology Hanamiya - Hana means flower, Miya means shrine. Together, it means "Flower Shrine" Miho - means beauty Cure Arpone - Italian for spear Relationships Even though she seemed hard to approach, she is very close with her fellow cures. Yuuki was her first and only close female friend she ever trust since little. In middle school, Yuuki introduced Shinju to her and both seemed to clicked and become close. She was suspicious of Aria and Noir at first. But after seeing Aria's world, she believes her and often help her. She also shares the similar experience with Noir. Even though both are seemed cold, both really clicked and becomes very close. Takibi Roku - She always think Roku as her own younger brother. Sometimes, she choses Roku more than Yuuki when they argue. She never got any special feelings for him for they growing up with each other. Hanamiya Kito - Both are admired students and both excels in many traditional arts. Unlike Yuuki and Roku, she and Kito are especially close in a smooth way. Both rarely argues like Yuuki and Roku, but when they disagree with each other, they fight over it with talking and if things are not settled, they wont talk to each other for days. But underneath, they care about each other. Gale - She saw Gale as a suspicious being. She even thought that he's one of the supernatural being she could see. After hearing more of his stories, she began to believe him and care for him like a younger brother. Shiro - Having him as her classmate is pretty hard. Especially when both often disagree with a lot of things. Started from projects to anything small. Both have sarcastic mouth which when they start to talk, Kito and Noir are ready to calm things down. Trivia * She's the first orange cure who uses flower as her power ** Usually flower power used by pink cures * She the first cure who owns a shrine * She's the second cure to have a twin brother ** The first is Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait from KiraKira Precure Ala Mode * She shares her voice actress with Aono Miki / Cure Berry from Fresh Precure. * She's the first cure to master spear wielding martial arts * She's also the first cure whose family owns a shrine and being the heir of it * She's the first cure to be able feel supernatural beings * As Cure Arpone, she has the ability to hear voices of nature and talk to them. Gallery TBA Category:Pretty Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Noble Pretty Cure characters Category:Characters